Heck Yeah High School (Event)
See: Heck Yeah High School (dungeon) Limited Time Event It is unconfirmed if the rewards are time-locked to certain periods like as mentioned below as first place prizes appear to cycle every week. 'Announcement Banner' 'Event Details' Open every Tuesday from 0pm~12am It's a limited event at Heck Yeah High School! Hunt as many goblins as you can in the time limit! Get first place to receive a rare item! Head on over to Heck Yeah High School and learn somethin' hot! Neighborhood Ranking Rules: The event will occur during the allotted time in the Heck Yeah High School dungeon. During this time, you will have one hour after entering the event to defeat as many goblin punks as you can. Place high enough in the neighborhood rankings to get a gorgeous prize! Third Prize: Silver Ore Second Prize: Water Bucket, Diamond Ore First Prize: Water Bucket, Dragon Scale, and one of the below (depends on the day of the event): • Blue Dragon Blade or Classic Headband or Cool School Uniform or Violence Scroll! * Sometimes a hidden door to Principal Gobhachi's room will appear on a floor! * Aja will bring Heck Yeah High School scrolls to your room. * You will need to have progressed at least to the part of the story where Aja is introduced. 'Dialogue' Aja: Hey Yamada-san! Let me tell you about an event we got goin' on! (Aja enters apartment) Aja: Yamada-san~! Today we have a special event! You might love it! It's the "Yamada Neighborhood Ranking"! You have one hour to hunt all the Goblin Punks in Heck Yeah High School! If you get a good rank you'll get a good present! Whoa! Yamada-kun got a "Heck Yeah High School" scroll! Yamada Neighborhood Ranking happens tonight between 9am and 1am!! At Heck Yeah High School! Rank in 3rd place "Silver Ore" If you get second place "(prizes)" If you get 1st "(prizes)" Get in there! Rewards Third Place *Silver Ore Second Place *Diamond *Happy Clover First Place Three items are usually received on getting 777 Goblin kills - the two from the standard table along with one which rotates with the weeks. Standard: *Ancient Dragon Scale *Happy Clover (previously Water Bucket) Rotation Rewards (in the order of the rotation): *Blue Dragon Blade *Classic Headband *Violence Scroll *Cool School Uniform Strategy The are 2 primary variables that affect which strategy to use for this event. Ownership of the IAP unlimited energy item: Ducks, and ownership of the evolved Gobgobhammer (GGH, or Legendary variant LGGH). The base level Gobhammer (GH) is occasionally available on Hungry Questers, but in order to evolve it, you need reward items from this event, so it's not possible to go straight to GGH strategies initially. Here are the 3 approaches that might be needed: 1. No Ducks item (limited energy) Since the event takes 35 energy, most people will only be able to run it 3 or 4 times before running out and having to spend riceballs. Since the event only lasts 1 hour after starting, there isn't much time to wait for energy to recharge. As a result, it's important to get as many goblin kills in one run as possible. The best way to do that is to take as long as possible clearing the floor, while doing continual AoE damage and allowing goblins to be replenished. Recommended set: * Red Ninja Set - HP +8, SPD +8, Hypnosis, Insomnia ** Queen Glasses, Queen's Castle - Boss ** Ninja Costume, Golden Pyramid - Ancient Swordsman's Door * Shield - Arrow Guard or Cut Guard (in order of preference) ** Baseball King Glove, 88 Cleaning Stamps ** Anti-Arrow Shield, Golden Pyramid (21-30) now if you have Red Castanets ** Security Shield, Road to Demon Lord Castle: 2 * Weapon - 0-1 ATK * Heal, 3 Poison, Magnet Avoid the desks on the first 2 floors, they slow you down (important later), and the aim is to get to the last floor as quickly as possible. Choose the principal's floor if it's available. On the final floor, you need to use as many turns as possible to get your items off cooldown and use Poison to kill goblins. Most of the abilities from your equipment help your survivability and Hypnosis uses a full turn which helps with cooldowns. Remember those slow desks? On the final floor, draw a path that gets to them desks ASAP since they will be eating your turns and reducing your cooldowns. Poison when the boss has restocked the floor and just watch everything die while you hit the high HP desks. Heal as necessary, Magnet to clean up the trash so there's more room for goblin summons from the boss. On the principal's floor, you instead need to reach the principal as soon as possible. Don't worry about desks, his AoE attack will destroy them, but the presents on this floor still take time to defeat. The optimal route is all along the right hand side and then all along the top, then down one and right till you hit the boss, before taking any path to the exit. The bulk of the fight will happen while you're trying to take down the boss. As soon as the dungeon ends you want to skip through all the animations as quickly as possible, restock all your items and go go go again. It helps to stockpile 8 Heals, 24 Poisons, 8 Magnets before you start and always use a fresh set. Hopefully you can clear out a lot of space so you don't need to spend much time managing your inventory between runs. JP link of strategy with pics 2. Ducks (unlimited energy) without GGH If you own Ducks, there isn't really an optimal strategy you need to follow. Just focus on running through the event fast, and take AoE items like Poison/Thunderall scrolls, Godzalla set, and hard hitting weapons. It will take around 13 runs to complete and you will have plenty of time 3. GGH Congratulations, your weapon will now summon goblins to fill the floor and can spawn golden goblins worth 50 kills. You don't ever need to worry about getting enough points to win this event again. Based on original Reddit post Heck Yeah High School Festival This event introduces a new high score to beat - 1000 Goblin kills within the hour. 'Announcement Banner' 'Event Details' Open: 16, 18, 19, and 20 June from 0pm~12am Heck Yeah High School's Goblin School Festival is happening! If you thought Bronson was tough to beat at number one of the neighborhood ranking, you are gonna freak out when you see this new challenger! Also, we've got new rewards! 1: 16 June China King Garb 2: 18 June China King Hat 3: 19 June China King Garb 4: 20 June China King Hat If you check out the Phantom Weapon Castle, you're bound to find some weapons that'll help you in Heck Yeah High School! The Phantom Weapon Castle will appear in the Hungry Questers list! Pop in there and freak out, buddy! "The school festival ends on 20 June. After that, Heck Yeah High School will return to normal." REWARDS ''' '''First Place- Rice Ball, Ancient Dragon Scale, China King Garb/ China King Hat* Second Place- Violence Scroll, Happy Clover Third Place- Gold Ore *Prize changes on different days. Category:Events